Thanks, Dad
by Nasaka
Summary: Apa yang membuat Taka menyukai american football? / Warning inside. / Mohon dibaca dan diberi masukkan :D


"Terima kasih, ayah,"

"Sama-sama, nak. Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu,"

**XoXo**

**All bout ****Eyeshield 21**** is ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata****'s.**

**Warning: ****Pendek****! ****Typo**** (pasti ada), ****OOC**** (maybe), ****very slight TakaKarin****.**

**XoXo**

Siang itu diadakan pertandingan persahabatan antara Teikoku Alexanders dan Misaki Wolves. Hasil sudah dapat ditebak tentunya, ya, Teikoku menang telak dengan skor 56-6. Teikoku bermain hebat seperti biasanya.

Tak lama setelah pertandingan usai, Yamato menghampiri Taka yang sedang duduk di _bench_ sambil membaca buku. "Taka, tadi kau hebat sekali!" kata Yamato memuji Taka.

Taka yang tengah sibuk membaca bukunya hanya menjawab, "Kau juga, Yamato," tanpa menoleh.

"Aku heran denganmu. Padahal 'kan ayahmu mantan atlet _baseball_ pro, tapi kenapa kau memilih _american football_?" tanya Yamato dengan tampang heran.

Taka nampak agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya yang tidak biasanya itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Taka menutup bukunya lalu mengela napas sebelum dapat menjawab, "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang? Aku pindah dari _baseball_ ke _american football_ karena di _baseball_ tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku,"

"Hanya karena itu? Tetapi kenapa kamu memlilih _american football_? Bukankah banyak olahraga yang kamu kuasai?" tanya Yamato sekali lagi.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar—seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, lalu berkata, "Itu semua karena... ayahku," kata Taka. Taka pun mulai menceritakan sesuatu...

**FLASH BACK**

Taka kecil—berumur sekitar delapan tahun—diajak ayahnya untuk menonton pertandingan _american football_. Karena ayah Taka yang notabene adalah seorang atlet baseball pro, jadi mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk menonton di tempat VIP.

Taka yang biasanya pendiam dan agak cuek nampak amat sangat serius memperhatikan pertandingan itu, "Ayah, satu _touch down_ itu bernilai enam _point_ ya?" tanya Taka. Hebat, anak seusia Taka sudah dapat menyimpulkan hal itu sendiri dengan hanya melihat pertandingan selama beberapa menit.

Masaru Honjo—ayah Taka—tersenyum, "Iya, nak. Anak ayah memang pintar!" kata Masaru semangat *?* sambil mengacak rambut Taka pelan. Sementara yang dipuji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama setelah itu _first half_ selesai. Melihat Taka yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu dimulainya _second half_, ayahnya membuka pembicaraan, "Kamu tertarik ya dengan _american football_ ya?" tanya ayah Taka.

"Tentu, ayah," jawab Taka singkat.

Masaru tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Nak, ketika kamu besar nanti, kamu juga bisa main _american football_ seperti mereka," katanya sambil menerawang ke lapangan tempat para pemain _american football_ itu bermain.

Taka nampak kaget. Ayahnya seakan dapat membaca pikirannya—yah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin. Ya, Taka memang ingin bermain _american football_ setelah melihat _first half_ tadi. Lamunan taka buyar setelah ayahnya bicara lagi, "Ayah yakin, kamu bisa mengalahkan mereka semua nanti, bahkan mematahkan strategi-strategi mereka," katanya sambil menunjuk para pemain yang sedang istirahat di _bench_.

Sial! Aku semakin ingin mecoba _american football_! Batin Taka. Dieramkannya kedua telapak tangannya di atas pahanya. "Ayah ingin kau tumbuh menjadi seorang Taka Honjo dengan prestasimu sendiri, bukan karena kau seorang anak Honjo," kata ayahnya sekali lagi.

Taka tersenyum. Setelah bungkam, akhirnya ia bicara, "Terima kasih, ayah,"

Masaru tersenyum juga, lalu mengacak rambut panjang Taka pelan, "Sama-sama, nak. Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu,"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jadi begitulah," kata Taka seusai bercerita panjang, "Sebenarnya ayahku sudah mengijinkanku untuk bermain _american football_ sejak kecil, tapi untuk menghargai ayahku, aku tetap mencoba _baseball_ terlebih dahulu," sambungnya lagi.

'Prok... Prok... Prok...' Yamato bertepuk tangan. Taka bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Yamato, "Kenapa kau bertepuk tangan, Yamato?"

"Aku kagum padamu, juga ayahmu tentunya. Kau mengambil keputusan yang sangat dewasa, dan ayahmu, sangat baik," puji Yamato pada Taka dan ayahnya.

Taka tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku sangat sayang padanya," kata Taka bangga.

"Setelah Karin, ya?" canda Yamato dan berakhir dengan _death glare_ dari Taka.

"Hey, maaf, jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku hanya bercanda kok!" kata Yamato memninta maaf.

"Ya, tidak apa," kata Taka memaafkan.

**OWARI**

Author's Notes:

Bagaimana? Pendek? Abal? Oh, iya, cerita ini saya buat terinspirasi dari lagu **Welcome to The Black Parade**-nya **MCR**. Kalo ada lebih dari dua orang yang nggak suka fic ini, saya akan menghapusnya. Entah kenapa saya nggak pd sama fic ini. Jadi kalau nggak suka, silahkan bilang di review atau PM. Terima kasih;) maaf malah curcol. xD


End file.
